


Connected

by ZushieSushi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, French Levi Ackerman, German Eren Yeager, I did this because I could, M/M, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZushieSushi/pseuds/ZushieSushi
Summary: Everyone from the SnK/Aot world that died have been reincarnated into a modern world.Levi working with Erwin and Hange and Eren as a 18 year old Eren goes to Uni(Im bad at summary's)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 11





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> This is Inspired by many Comics since a lot of the Levi X Eren comics I've read had reincarnation and I really loved that idea so here. Also I wanted to write something but not something very long so here you go!

No one's POV

Eren Yeager was a University student with a small apartment and a Job at a Café. Eren is a German 18 year old who moved to England to go to a University he wanted to go to, but another reason is hes searching for someone. Before Eren was born into this Modern era he was a soldier protecting Humanity but unfortunately all luck runs out eventually, Every year since he was born he regained new memories from his past life. When he turned 16 all his memories had been regained.

Now all he wanted was to find him the person he loved and wanted to spend his new reincarnated life with, Levi. Eren traveled a lot in Germany but he honestly wasn't very surprised that Levi wasn't there. So now Eren was currently walking home from his Job to get changed and sleep the day away.

His apartment was fairly clean since Levi had (Unfortunaltly) rubbed off on his but oh well.

* * *

Levi is a co-owner with his two friends Erwin Smith and Hange Zoe. He had moved to England from France to help with there company and work. Honestly he would never admit how lucky he is to have met them. It was completely a accident as well Levi had been walking home when suddenly someone had hugged him from behind and before he could snap at whoever this person was he saw the glasses and brownish-red hair of his old friend (He'd never admit it though.)

So they both started a company with Erwin since Hange had already found him so here he was. He was content with his new life no longer a Corporal but not a Underground rat either he was content with his life only one thing was missing. Eren.

Levi's Pov

Shitty glasses can go die in a ditch, she doesn't know how to shut up so what if I miss Eren it doesn't matter geez. As I was heading home I saw someone about to walk across the road while a car was coming. Fucking brats don't know where the fuck the going, I quickly ran grabbed the brat by the hand and tugged him back just as the car flew past. 

When I saw his face my anger was gone.

Eren's POV

As I looked back onto the person who had saved my life I gasped in absolute shock.

"Levi?"

"Eren!"

And just like that we were together again I guess the world really Can't keep us apart because me and Levi will always find each other because we are and always will be Connected.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this work is also inspired by many comics since a lot of comics about these to have reincarnation and I though it was a very cool Idea but I have not copied anything so don't worry!  
> (Btw when Eren was about to get hit but Levi tugged him back just as the car was passing, yea that happened to me and my teacher quickly tugged me back I was an Idiot)


End file.
